Freedom
by XxEmberRosexX
Summary: My sister and I have always been special. I could turn invisible, and she could control machines. Our sister need surgery, so with our powers, robbing a simple bank seemed easy. But of course, we stole from Tony Starks vault. So now we get to meet The Avengers, and I think I am falling in love with Captain America too. Yay. Oh, and my sister likes Loki! Pray nobody presses charges.


**EmberRose: New story. Please review! Don't know how I'm doing without your wonderful reviews!**

**Alice: Yay!**

**EmberRose: Yay! Now. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own The Avengers.**

"This is a bad idea." Saraphina Sky hissed. Her honey colored eyes were wide and she absent mindedly fiddled with her long caramel ringlets that were pulled into a ponytail. "This is a VERY bad idea."

"It's simple, Phina. We just take a bit of jewelry, maybe some documents, and then sell them on the black market. It should equal to enough for Tia's medicine." Serina Sky whispered back, blowing a piece of her pale blond hair out of her face, adding it to the tight bun on top of her head. Her midnight blue eyes shone with excitement, and she smiled reassuringly at her twin. The two twenty three year olds crawled through the ducts of the giant bank, grateful for their years in gymnastics.

"Wait." Serina commanded softly. She pushed Sara behind her, and touched the wall of the vent. Red beams appeared, moving up and down the metal box. Serina closed her eyes in concentration, and the security system turned off. They easily made their way through the rest of the bank's vents, and into its most guarded vaults.

"Okay, take what looks like it could be worth money." Sara commanded, opening one of the lock boxes. She grabbed the old key inside of it, and tossed it into their black bag. The two took a few jewels and papers before becoming satisfied. They wanted to leave quickly; something glinted in the muted light over by the door. The twins, being as attracted to shiny things as they were, went over to investigate it. As soon as they crossed an invisible line though, an alarm went off.

"There was a trip wire?!" Sara cried eyes wide.

"Apparently so!" Serina yelled. "Split up! I'll take the bag and go through duct and to the car; you wait here till the guards come, then meet me at the car."

"Be careful." Sara called as her sister disappeared through the vent.

"Yeah, right!" Serina yelled back, making Sara laugh. Stomping feet made Sara jump, and concentrate. Her form slowly started to disappear from view, and soon, it looked as though, nobody had been there. Soon the guards stomped in, closely followed by a man in a red, metal suit.

'Oh, dang.' Sara thought as they passed right by her. 'Iron Man is here. We're dead.'

"What did the thief take?" Stark asked as Sara slowly backed to the door.

"A few documents, including the deed to your tower, a few pieces of jewelry that your mother left you, and a key." One guard reported.

"Damn!" Stark growled, taking off his mask, and rubbing his temples. "I was holding that key for Dr. Fury. He's really going to kill me this time."

"Orders, sir?" Another guard asked. Stark waved him off, and continued to inspect the few empty boxes.

'Serina, we took it too far this time.' Sara thought to herself. She was just outside the door when another guard that was coming in, ran straight into her. He looked bewildered for a moment, and then called to Stark.

"Jarvis, is anyone out there?" Tony asked the computer system. Sara didn't hear the response, but she knew that Stark was able to see the figure of a girl standing invisible, and frozen in fear. She did the most logical thing. She turned on her heel and ran. Swearing loudly, she sprinted through the bank, pushing people down, and running into the empty street. The sun was almost gone from the sky and there was absolutely no crowd, making it even more difficult for Sara to escape. Suddenly, a weightless sensation rushed through her, and she was then flying into a brick wall. The wind was knocked out of her, and she slowly became visible.

"Where are my things?" Stark asked her, kneeling next to the small woman. She stubbornly looked away, so Stark just sighed and pulled her up. He didn't, however, notice the other girl creeping up behind him. In one fluid motion, she jumped on his back, and pressed her palm to the center of his suit. It promptly shut down, and she screamed run. The black bad swung from Serina's waist as the two girls sprinted down the streets. Faces red and sweaty, they dived into an alleyway, catching Stark off guard, and sprung into an open window. They ducked into the hallway of the apartment building, and breathed for a few moments.

"We just escaped Iron Man." Sara breathed, sliding down the wall. "We just STOLE from Iron Man. He probably has connections with Captain America, and the Hulk, and Spiderman, and-"

"Phina! Calm down!" Serina smiled, and held up the bag. Sara just sighed, and got up.

"Let's just go the Rill. We have to sell this stuff quickly." Sara breathed, snatching the bag from her sister. The Rill was a black market, but it was for people who were had powers like Sara and Serina. S.H.I.E.L.D had been trying to take them down, because there were a lot of very bad things being sold there. The two departed out the front of the building one at a time, and went back to their apartment for a moment. The sight there wasn't very pretty. One bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen, along with a living room, it wasn't very bad. The bad thing about it was the small thirteen year old girl who was curled up on the couch, shuddering in her fitful sleep. Careful not to wake her up, they traded their black jumpsuits for regular clothes.  
Serina put on a purple tank top with a short grey camisole over it, with ripped jeans, and converse. Her platinum blond hair was let loose over her shoulders and topped out with a grey beanie on top of her head.  
Sara put on a one shouldered salmon shirt with black leggings and black flats. Her hair tumbled down to her mid-back. A black necklace looped around her neck with a stone, and the sign of Ares on it that represented her birthday.  
After they were ready, they went back to the living room to see Tia sitting up, looking around vaguely. She had some troubles with her heart and needed surgery soon.

"Hey, Tia." Sara said, sitting next to her sister. Tia nodded, and leaned into her sister. "Guess what?"

"What?" She asked weakly, cuddling into Sara's side. Serina plopped down on her other side, and put an arm around her.

"We're gonna get the money you need." Serina said, beaming.

"Really?" She replied, smiling slightly. The two girls nodded, and then helped her lay down again.

"We're going to get the money." Sara told her, kissing her forehead. "We'll be back soon."

"Love you guys." Tia mumbled before falling asleep. They made sure that the blankets were tucked around her, and then left the room to get her medicine. Of course, with luck NOT being on their side, information just leaked about the Rill, and some of the Avengers had been assigned to go there. Of course, one of them was Tony Stark.


End file.
